justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Can I get a Witness
Can I get a Witness is a Reapers mission in Just Cause 2 Demo and Just Cause 2. Introduction Bolo Santosi asks you to get information from the nearby Gunung Merah Radar Facility, that she'll need, in order to blackmail the Roaches. Razak Razman's nephew is on trial for murder and no witnesses were left. Naturally Pandak "Baby" Panay wants that nephew to lead him to Razak Razman, so the Panau Military hires a fake witness to win the trial and convict Razman's nephew. The Reapers want you to kidnap the witness. Walkthrough You'll be provided with a Submachine Gun and a unique green-marked Hamaya GSY650. Get to the Radar Facility The road to the southeast is a switchback heading up the mountain through two checkpoints. *You could try to ride the provided motorcycle and fight your way through the Panau Military. *You could hijack a GV-104 Razorback from the first roadblock. This one uniquely has machine guns even without your version in the Black Market being level 6. *Or you could sneak up via Grappler and parachute directly to the base. Two guard towers flank the entrance. Resistance is pretty light if you use the Razorback or not and there are lots of radar dishes, towers, arrays and other equipment to blow up. There are also lots of parts strewn about, so be sure to grab those too. Make your way inside the GPS control room Get up to the door control panel on the rear side of the building, but it turns out that it's locked - You must now find the officer who has the key to open it. Go exploring and Bolo eventually send the officer's location to your PDA. Kill him and snatch his key card. Return to the door panel and activate it. As the door opens, be prepared for the sentry gun behind the door to open fire. Take care of it and take the contents of the medicine cabinet. Grab what's in the weapon boxes (or replenish your ammunition), then download the witness's location. Bolo Santosi will inform you that she's sending a H-62 Quapaw helicopter. Go outside and use the Medicine cabinet if necessary. Get the witness Grapple to the helicopter and let it take you to the target. The target is being transported in a small convoy. Getting to the witness can be quite difficult, as hanging from the helicopter provides no protection from incoming fire. It's safer and more action packed, to grapple to the convoy cars and kill the soldiers in the non-target car at close range. The convoy consists of three MV V880s and the witness is in the front car. Grapple your way to the top of the first car and Hijack it. You could also grapple to the other cars first, to blow them up with Triggered Explosives. You will definitely have to get off the helicopter before you get close to the target, because you'd otherwise get shot to death. Also, the helicopter will crash into the water tower at Kampung Tok Dalang and explode. When you have control of the target car, don't use any roads, or the chasing Panau Military will destroy your vehicle long before you get to the drop off point. You could get out and find a new vehicle, as the witness will follow you into any vehicle, but the MV can easily drive to the drop off point in a straight line across the desert. As a military off-road car, that's what it was designed for. Before arriving, Bolo will inform you of the backup she sent, in case you are being followed by the military. Trivia *This is the only mission that appears in the Just Cause 2 Demo. *The mission title may be a reference to the lyrics in the song "Some Kind of Wonderful". *The title of the mission may also be a reference to "Can I Get A Witness", a song by the Marvin Gaye, a hit song in 1963. It was also famously covered by "The Rolling Stones", on their first album. *If you've given the H-62 Quapaw any weapons (by Modifying), then the Reapers pilot will shoot at the target and kill him, failing the mission. *During the part where you have to rescue/capture the witness, the music begins to play one of the music themes for Heat level 5, despite the heat level staying at level one during the entire mission, except for the part where you are at the radar station, where you can accumulate up to your maximum heat level. On that note, during the part where you grapple to the Reapers helicopter, your heat instantly disappears when you reach a certain point. *During the helicopter ride part from the Gunung Merah Radar Facility to just outside the convoy, there is a song heard that is only heard three times throughout the game. *This is one of the few missions where grunts use two-handed weapons. During the part where the Reapers helicopter gets shot down, one can briefly glimpse about three grunts carrying Assault Rifles. *This mission confirms the Reapers are enemies against the Roaches. However, during gameplay, even after this mission, Roaches don't fire at Reapers because faction NPCs were never programmed to kill each other. *This is the only time you will see the Sentry gun inside the control room. As a matter of fact, this mission is the only time you can enter it. *For some odd reason at the Reapers drop off point, there is an Reapers elite wielding an one handed weapon. Restarting from checkpoint makes the elite change weapons from a Pistol to a Sawed-Off Shotgun to a Submachine Gun to a Revolver. Gallery Radar-door.png Can I get a Witness tip.jpg Reapers H-62 Quapaw.jpg Video Category:Just Cause 2 missions Category:Reaper Faction Missions Category:Content